Moose and Camille s Love Playlist
by luakinaga
Summary: Series of songfics/one-shots about Moose and Camille s relationship. 1. Realize 2. In my Head 3. In Your Arms 4. Black at One 5.Hate that I Love You 6.We Belong Together (a post Step UP 3 one shot).
1. Realize

**Moose and Camille´s Love Playlist**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any of the Step Up franchise (movies and characters) and the songs in these one-shots. All I own is my imagination.**

**AN: This is a series of one-shot songfics about my favorite movie couple, Moose and Camille! Hope you guys like it!**

Realize

Camille Gage put her IPod on shuffle and stuck it in deck. Then the song "Realize" started to play while she was getting ready for the Halloween Party.

_Take time to realize  
That your warmth is  
Crashing down on me  
_

She started to think about how she always felt around her best friend and who she was in love with, Moose. They knew each other for 4 years and she could never get tired of his sweet smile and dorky manners.

_Take time to realize  
That I am on your side  
Well didn't I, didn't I tell you_

She was always by his side, even when he dated Sophie in high school; that´s when she started to realize that she had feelings for him; _  
_

_But I can't spell it out for you  
No it's never gonna be that simple  
No I can't spell it out for you_

She always planned to confess her feelings for him, but haven´t done it because she was unsure about his feelings, what if he doesn´t feel the same?

_If you just realize  
What I just realized  
That we'd be perfect for each other  
And we'll never find another  
Just realize  
What I just realized  
We'd never have to wonder  
If we missed out on each other, now_

The song ended, but while she was waiting for his text to meet him at his dorm, she still has the lyrics in her mind…

_Take time to realize  
Oh oh, I'm on your side  
Didn't I, didn't I tell you  
Take time to realize  
This all can pass you by  
Didn't I tell you  
_Her friends, Kristen and Jenna, passed by her dorm; all dressed up, at the same time Moose´s text came. They asked if she was going to the party with them, but after reading the message she responded: "You guys go ahead; Moose is going to be here at any moment now."

_But I can't spell it out for you  
No, it's never gonna be that simple  
No, I can't spell it out for you_

As she was walking to his dorm, Camille decided that she was going to confess tonight at the party.

_If you just realize  
What I just realized  
That we'd be perfect for each other  
And we'll never find another  
Just realize  
What I just realized  
We'd never have to wonder  
If we missed out on each other, but_

_It's not the same  
No it's never the same  
If you don't feel it too_

He fell behind so much that she ended up falling asleep. He came walking slowly and quietly said: 

"Camille. I thought that you…"

She woke up a little frightened, but soon disappointed to see him without being dressed and the anger at being ditched again took account of her being:

"Forget it. Obviously you had better things to do."

"No, Camille, it´s not that. I´ve had a setback."

He seemed really sorry, but she could not just forgive him as has happened at other times.

"Great. Thanks."

"I´ve been dancing. Before school, during school and after."

Camille could not believe what she was hearing, he was dancing? If he was in love with another girl, maybe she would not be so shocked, but he has returned to dance and not have told her. She was supposed to be his best friend and also was just as passionate about dance as he.

"You´ve been lying and ditching me over a secret life? You could told me. I´m not important in your new life."

From this moment she realized she would never be a priority in the life of Moose, but despite being heartbroken, she could not let him see her tears.

"I should tell you. I know. I´m sorry. It´s over now."

It was the end of an era, the end of Moose and Chameleon, the inseparable friends from Baltimore. From now on they would be Robert Alexander the third, and Camille Gage, NYU freshmen. He engineering student and she psychology student. Each with their friends, their own lives. It was too painful for Camille, but she gathered all her courage and said:

"You´re right. It´s over now."

He stood there for a while, the conversation they were replaying in your head without stopping; it was not possible that he lost his best friend. Suddenly he saw that she had forgotten her IPod on top of his desk. Was connected in the shuffle, he put the receiver to his ear and began to listen to the music:

_If you meet me half way  
If you would meet me half way  
It could be the same for you_

_If you just realize  
What I just realized  
That we'd be perfect for each other  
And we'll never find another  
Just realize  
What I just realized  
We'd never have to wonder  
If we missed out on each other_

_Just realize  
What I just realized  
That we'd be perfect for each other  
And we'll never find another  
Just realize  
What I just realized  
We'd never have to wonder  
If we missed out on each other, now  
Missed out on each other now  
Missed out on each other now  
Missed out on each other now owa, owa ohh  
Realize  
Realize_

He realized. He was in love with Camille.


	2. In my Head

**Hi, everyone!**

**So sorry about last time! I forgot to thank my fellow authors for inspiring me to write. And I also forgot to ask for r/r! **

**A.N.: This is a one-shot, which happens during Step Up 3, between the I won´t dance scene and the kiss. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any of the Step Up franchise (movies and characters) and the songs in these one-shots. All I own is my imagination.**

In my Head

Amusement park

1 week for World Jam

Moose´s POV

I was beginning to connect the equipment to finish the lights of the costumes for the World Jam when the screams of the crew caught my attention:

"Wow, Camille! You are beautiful!"

"Señorita, will you marry me?"

"No, señorita, marry me!"

Seeing her, my heart raced. She is already beautiful, but today she was even more beautiful: she was wearing a green dress, which emphasized the green in her eyes and platform shoes that emphasized her legs.

Trying to appear calm, I asked:

"Where you going, Cam?"

"To the dinner presentation of the candidates to the exchange program with Kristen"

"You applied for the exchange program?"

"Yes"

"Why did I not know about the exchange program?"

"Moose, they gave all the information about it on the day of presentation of the campus." She said, shrugging, as she put her coat.

Then Kido asked:

"Camille, if you win the scholarship for the exchange, where do you want to go?"

"I'm not sure yet. I wanted to go to France because I wanted to deepen my studies in Alfred Binet, but I don´t know if I'll have enough time to learn to speak French enough to be able to communicate. So I think of going to London. The language will be no problem and am also interested enough in Raymond Cattell."

"And how long will you stay there?"

"One semester. During the junior year."

One semester. Six months. Camille was going to stay in a city across the ocean for six months. After the Halloween party she was three days without talking to me and I almost went crazy. Imagine six months...

"They still accept applicants?" I asked trying to sound relaxed.

"The selection process began before exams, because you need to be above the minimum GPA of 3.5 to be eligible to be a candidate."

Damn. My average was 3.2. If I had not missed the exam that was on the same day of the Battle of Gwai, I could have the chance to go to the London Eye with Camille, feeling very disturbed, I went back to work with the lights, leaving her and the crew.

Her phone rang and she left saying. "See you tomorrow, guys. Wish me luck."

"Good luck, Camille"

After she left the rest of the crew decided to go to bed. Jason, who was having a glass of water, said:

"Hey, Moose, what´s up with that pout? She said she applied for the exchange program, and not a one-way trip to Mars."

"I know, I'm just feeling left out. Camille and I have always been the best friends of each other."

"Look, man, I know Camille for a little time, but from what I know, I do not think she would do something to hurt a friend. Why don´t you talk to her?"

I was a bit annoyed and did not want to talk to Jason about what I was really feeling, and then I said:

"You know what? Let's focus on World Jam."

Easier said than done. As much as I tried to focus on the work, Camille's image kept appearing in my mind: talking, smiling, dancing...

I needed to make it stop, then I said to Jason: "I left my tools in my dorm I'll pick them."

Arriving at my dorm, I started looking for my tools. In some neighbor dorm there was having a party, because you could hear the music "In my Head" by Jason Derulo.

_In my head, I see you all over me.  
In my head, you fulfill my fantasy.  
You'll be screaming more.  
In my head, its going down.  
In my head, its going down.  
In my head. Yeah. In my head. Oh yeah._

I was so distracted by the music that I didn´t noticed that I had left the door open, suddenly I heard the noise of tapping heels: is Camille. She asks: "Moose, why you are here, I thought ... "

I was so happy to see her that I cut her off, I began to kiss her passionately. At first she seemed a little unsure, but soon surrendered, and began to return the kiss as passionately as I do.

_In my head, I see you all over me.  
In my head, you fulfill my fantasy.  
You'll be screaming more.  
In my head, its going down.  
In my head, its going down.  
In my head._

As we kissed, my hands looked like they had lives of their own and began to wander throughout Camille´s body, and I began to pull her toward my bed, she kicked off her shoes and hugged me while kissing me. Sitting on my bed, I sat her on my lap and started to kiss her neck. My hand caressed her hair and her back. Camille´s hairs were silk threads of caramel color, her lips were covered by strawberry flavored gloss and her skin had a scent of vanilla. They were the perfect dessert for any guy, but tonight she was mine.

_Break it down. Ay-oh. Come on. Ay-oh. Ay-oh.  
You singing to me baby in my head right now. Ay-oh. Ay-oh. Come on.  
Shell be screaming out when it all goes down._

I started to unzip her dress; she was wearing lace green lingerie set. I lay Camille down in bed and started kissing her from her feet to her lips, she started calling my name: "Moose ..." I found it odd that her voice was very similar to Jason´s voice.

_In my head, I see you all over me.  
In my head, you fulfill my fantasy.  
You'll be screaming more.  
In my head, its going down.  
In my head, its going down.  
In my head._

"Moose! Hey, man! Wake up!"

It was Jason. I only hoped that I have not told the name of Camille while sleeping...

"What?"

"You fell asleep while you were working with the lights! I think it´s better if you go to sleep in one of the sleeping bags."

"Ok. Good night, man."

Never had a dream like _**that**_. During this week I have to concentrate on helping the Pirates win the World Jam, but when this is over I will definitely do everything to make that dream I had come true.


	3. In Your Arms

Into Your Arms

_**A.N.: **_

_**Hello! **_

_**First I want to thank Alexandra, socialnetwork1, catspats31 and Julianna Sevani for the great reviews!**_

_**In my firsts song fics I thought I was very attached to the lyrics, so in this one I tried to develop a plot based on the song. I don´t know if I accomplished it. (Please let me know in the review).**_

_**This one-shot happens after Step Up – All In.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any of the Step Up franchise (movies and characters) and the song "In Your Arms" **_

Las Vegas, February

Wednesday was a day off from the show. The girls were doing a spa day at the apartment of Moose and Camille, while the boys were taking the opportunity to buy gifts for Valentine's Day.

Sean, Jason, Santiago twins and Vlad enlisted the help of Moose to choose the gifts, since he was, as he liked to refer to himself the "master of the conquest."

He agreed, saying he felt honored by the invitation.

He did not comment, but also needed to buy a gift for Camille.

After two hours, Jason and the twins had already bought their gifts. Sean, who was becoming desperate, said:

"Why is it so difficult to buy a gift? We've walked this entire mall and still not find anything! I quit! "

"Hey, Sean, if you're like that when you're not so long ago with Andie, imagine if your relationship last as long as mine with Camille."

"Moose, which was the gift you gave to Camille on your 1st Valentine's Day together?"

"Back off, you will not copy my gift!"

"Why not? It worked ... "

"Sean, the secret of the Valentine's Day gift is not the gift itself, but what it means for the couple."

"Oh, so you mean that on your 1st Valentine together you and Camille had ..." said one of the Santiago twins, while his brother nodded, smiling in a malicious way.

Moose tried to ignore the comment, but a slight blush on his face, a smile and the way he scratched his head told otherwise.

The two brothers began to laugh, which caught the attention of Jason and Vlad, who were a few yards ahead, choosing a blouse for Robot Girl.

Trying to disguise, Moose said, "Guys, what if we sit for a beer?"

The other five agreed.

The bar where they sat had one clean decor highlighted by a screen that was passing the music video for "In Your Arms" by Nicco &amp; Vinz.

The boys were stunned, not only was the music beautiful; with lyrics like:

"_Life is a journey where you stumble and fall  
But I'm okay_

_When I lie down in your arms"_

, but the story of the clip was also very thrilling: a man wanted to build a time machine in order to save his family from a fire.

When the video ended, the six boys were quiet for a while until Jason broke the silence:

"Wow, that video was pretty crazy, we could use a similar concept for our show!

If you could go back in time what would you like to change? "

"I would not change anything," said one of the twins, while his brother added:

"I agree perhaps go back just to relive some moment again, for example, our victory in the Vortex."

Vlad smiled and nodded in his robotic way.

Sean said in a choked voice. "I'd go back to before my father's death. I would say that I loved him despite everything. "

All eyes turned to Moose, which until then was silent and still (what to others seemed like it was a miracle), he said:

"As soon as Jason asked, I would answer that I would return to the day of the Halloween Party in my freshman year at NYU, because it was this day that I left Camille waiting for me, and she told me she was over, I felt terrible for having hurt her."

"Do not talk to me about this day, was the same in that we lost the Vault!" Jason said as the twins and Vlad made a face of disgust.

"But after the review of the twins I decided to not change anything, because it was after that moment that I began to really realize how much I was in love with Camille, and from there we began our relationship."

"Even for us, if not for that, we would not have known the MSA Crew, and maybe we would not be all together here in Vegas." Jason completed.

"Moose, and what about the day you kissed that blonde girl?" Asked one of the twins.

"Also wouldn´t change it, because when I made it up and Camille, we felt from that moment, we are more united than ever."

"And as for me, I agree with Moose and others, and also would not change anything." Jason completed.

The other boys began to talk about other issues, but Moose was no longer paying attention. He recalled the night on the terrace when Camille said:

"Home doesn't feel like home without you."

And with each passing day he agreed more and more with that: After college they could have stayed in New York, or even gone back to Baltimore, for him it did not matter, as long as it was with Camille.

Since they started living together in Los Angeles, his family, especially his mother and grandmother, always gave a way to ask when he would ask Camille to marry him.

He always found a way to change the subject, but for some time now, this idea did not come out of his head, and now recalling significant moments of their relationship, he began to wonder: Why not?

Suddenly, he talks to the other: "Hey, guys this weekend, Camille and I´ll go to New York."

"Moose, why in this weekend?"

"Well, guys, this trip is part of my Valentine's Day gift for Camille, now if you'll excuse me I need to go to a jewelry store to choose the other part ..."

"What? Jewelry?" Asked Sean, rising to follow Moose, but he was stopped by Vlad and Jason.

"Sean, do you still not understand?" Said Jason, while the twins were making a sign with their ring fingers.

Finally he understood. Sitting again the guys made a toast: "A memorable Valentine's Day." And it sure would be.


	4. Back at One

_**A.N. – Hello, everyone!**_

_**I want to thank you guys for your amazing support. Writing this series is better knowing that people enjoy reading it. **_

_**If you have a song that makes you think of Moose and/or Camille, just write its name in the review. **_

_**This one shot, Back at One, it was actually the 3**__**rd**__** one, but when I heard the song "In Your Arms" by Nico and Vinz, I immediately started to write the one shot about it, which makes this one a flash back, because is set during the rehearsals for the World Jam and the kiss scene in Step Up 3.**_

_**And this is also a he said/she said with the next one: Hate That I Love You.**_

_**Disclaimer: As much as I wish, I do not own any of the rights of the Step Up franchise (characters and movies) and the song Back At One by Brian Mcknight.**_

Back At One

The morning after the World Jam

The dean's office

Moose´s POV

Six months ago, who would have thought I'd be here, waiting to interview with the dean to ask for my double major. But this is only happening thanks to my best friend, Camille.

My only problem now is that I want to be more than friends with Camille. And I do not have any idea when I started to feel so...

*Flashback*

Monday, after an afternoon rehearsal, I was sitting in the kitchen drinking a glass of water with Kido, Jason and Hair; while we saw Camille and Anala taking measurements of the other group members on the opposite corner of the room, when Kido made the following comment:

"Wow, Camille is so different from when we were in MSA, more confident and feminine. She must have a lot of guys wanting to date her."

I was so shocked that even spit the water.

"Hey, Moose! Let this trick to the finals." Jason said grabbing a towel for him and the others.

Trying to appear nonchalant, I said, "Why do you say that, Kido?"

"Well, not only she´s beautiful, but also very smart and kindhearted. What guy would not want to date her?"

"So, Moose, do you know one of these suitors?" Asked Hair.

"I do not want to know," I replied sourly.

"Moose, you're jealous of Camille?"

"No, not at all."

"Yes he is. Camille is the girl of his dreams." Jason said, laughing.

"How do you know?" I asked what for the others was the confirmation of my jealousy.

"Last Friday, when she went for the dinner presentation of the Exchange Program, the way you looked at her when we complimented her dress and the bad mood that you stayed after she left, were enough for me to know that for more you say she's your best friend, this is not true."

"This is awesome! Andie once commented that she thought that Camille had a crush on you, Moose. "

We were interrupted by Anala.

"Moose, it's your turn"

"We've already been measured." Kido said, pointing to Hair.

"Me too. I'll help Luke to test the lights. "Jason said.

I headed towards the girls. Arriving there, Anala asked me to take off my shirt and turn; she took measures while Camille took notes. Suddenly Camille´s phone rang.

She pulled back a bit, the conversation was quick, but the enthusiasm of Camille´s voice, gave notice that she had received some good news. When she returned, she said:

"I passed the first phase of the exchange program. Now I only have the interviews… "

Anala hugged her; I put my shirt back on and hugged her as well. I smelled Camille´s hair and tried to control myself not to kiss her. She said good bye to the other members of the crew because she had to go to university to know what day would be her interview. After she left, I went to help Luke and Jason. Surprisingly, instead of testing the lights for the World Jam they were talking about relationships, especially those with the opposite sex.

"Hey, Moose! Come here, you also need to hear this!"

"What is it, Jason?"

"My friend Brian has some advice about girls for you and Luke."

He put his iPod on the deck and the song "Back at One" by Brian McKnight started to play. When the song ended, Luke commented:

"Who knew that you are a romantic, Jason!"

"Yes, I want to be prepared when I find a girl who is worth. But you two have met the ones for you and I will not consider myself a good friend if you let this chance escape."

We were interrupted by Jacob who came to talk to Luke about the auction of the Vault. I said goodbye to everyone and went back to university. During the night I couldn´t stop thinking about the lyrics:

_One, you're like a dream come true_

_Two, just wanna be with you_

_Three, girl it's plain to see_

_That you're the only one for me_

_And four, repeat steps one through three_

_Five, make you fall in love with me_

_If ever I believe my work is done_

_Then I'll start back at one_

_(Yeah-ah...)_

The next day, while I and the other boys were playing pinball, the girls rehearsed. I was waiting for my turn sitting on the couch, watching the rehearsal when suddenly Camille threw her head back and slid her hand down her neck...

"Moose, your turn has come!"

"Y-yes! I'm going!"

"Dude, you must ask Camille on a date!"

"Why?"

"How we will beat the Samurai, if you get distracted by Camille?"

"You're just saying that because you not want me to get you in pinball."

As always I beat Luke in pinball, but he was right about Camille. The more I wanted to get her out of my mind, either memories of her face or her voice would come back in full force. Or else I would see her in real, and she would become more beautiful each time.

Saturday, after the last rehearsal for the World Jam, I patted Camille on the shoulder and said:

"Cam, what if we take a ride on the ferry's wheel? After all, we're in an amusement park!"

"Seems like a good idea."

We sat down in the booth. I broke the silence: "I have something I wanted to ask you: Why you signed up for the exchange program?"

"Besides having the opportunity to know another country, the chances of getting a job after college are bigger and I do not want to live at the expense of Tyler and my foster family forever."

"What a relief. I thought you wanted to get back at me for what happened this semester. "

She started laughing and went to slap on my arm when I took her hand, and said:

"There's something else I wanted to ask you: Monday is my interview with the dean for me to ask for the double major."

"I know that, Moose"

"Cam, I want you to go with me ..." Wow, I never noticed how beautiful her lips really are.

"I don´t know, Moose ..."

"I want you to be the first to know if I´ll make it or not. You. And nobody else. "

When I said that, I got closer to her face, gently lifting her chin, when she said:

"All right, I´ll go then."

I was so close to kiss her when the ride ended and she said good night to me and went out of the booth. It was late, and we all had combined to sleep in the park and go all together for the World Jam.

*Fast Forward*

"Mr. Alexander"

"Yes."

"Is your turn."

After 20 minutes, I left the dean's office, and I couldn´t be happier. Well, just see who can make me even happier:

"So?"

"Yeah…I mean…I´m a double major…"

She jumps and hugs me real tight.

"Oh…no way, Moose! Oh my gosh…Oh my gosh…I can´t believe it!"

"I can´t believe it… What do you mean you can´t believe it…Cam, thank you! Thank you for being there!"

We let go, but I´m holding her hand wondering whether or not I pull her into a kiss.

"Cam, thank you! Thank you for being there! "

"You are welcome!"

_Say farewell to the dark of night_

_I see the coming of the sun_

_I feel like a little child, whose life has just begun_

_You came and breathed new life into this lonely heart of mine_

_You threw out the life line_

_Just in the nick of time_

We stared at each other for a while until our phones ring, is the message of the Pirates for us to meet at the train station.

At the train station

After we received the message, we begin to walk and I took her hand the same way he did when we danced on the street. When we arrived, I let go. We spread the World Jam lights near the train platform to California. When Jacob gave the signal that he saw Natalie, we met.

We watched, Natalie saw the lights and noticed our presence; she came to embrace us and asked about Luke. We saw Luke coming down the stairs, but do not say anything. Jacob smiled and Natalie followed his gaze. Luke noticed our presence, but as soon as their eyes met, it showed me that Luke forgave her and they would be very happy in California.

Seeing the happiness of the two, I started thinking: _Courage, Moose. You can do this._

I tap Camille´s shoulder, she turns to look at me, and I lay my hands on her neck and…

Now I´m the happiest guy on the world.


	5. Hate that I love you

_**A.N. – Hello, everyone!**_

_**I want to thank you guys for your amazing support. Writing this series is better knowing that people enjoy reading it. **_

_**If you have a song that makes you think of Moose and/or Camille, just write its name in the review. **_

_**This one shot, Hate That I Love You, it is a complementary of Back at One, because is set during the rehearsals for the World Jam until the kiss scene in Step Up 3, but with Camille´s POV.**_

_**Disclaimer: As much as I wish, I do not own any of the rights of the Step Up franchise (characters and movies) and the song Hate that I Love You by Rihanna (feat. Ne-Yo).**_

The morning after the World Jam

The dean's office

Camille's POV

I hate my friend Moose. It is 10 o'clock in the morning and I barely slept last night. Actually I do not think I could hate him, because I'm in love with him. I'm waiting for him outside the dean's office and a tent meal next to it is performing the song "Hate That I Love You" by Rihanna.

_That's how much I love you  
That's how much I need you  
_

I always thought that we had nothing more than just friendship, but lately things have been different. It all started after the Halloween Party, when I said that I wasn´t important in his life anymore.

During the three days that we were estranged, I analyzed the facts and I think it was my fault: I found that when Moose invited me to the party was a sign that he also felt something for me, and put all my hopes on this, so when he did not show up to the party the frustration was so great that I could not stand.

So when we made amends, I made the following resolution: I am Moose´s best friend of and it is already very good.

If only my heart would agree with that. Since he invited me to join the Pirates and we started rehearsing for the World Jam, I cannot contain my feelings. Back when we were in high school, I used to feel butterflies in my stomach when Moose was close, but during the beginning of this semester it stopped for a while. But since we danced on the streets to the song "I won´t dance", there are not only the butterflies, but also my heart started racing and my legs weakened.

Everything was going fine until last Friday, when I went for dinner of the Exchange Program. Because of the rehearsals had gone to the night, I got ready at the Carnival and combined with Kristen to meet me there. When I came out of the locker room some group members complimented me what caught the attention of others, including Moose. I realized he looked at me from head to toe, leaving me embarrassed and heart pounding. Thankfully, Kido began to talk to me and distract me a bit.

During the week the situation was getting worse, it all started on Monday when Anala called me to help her take the measurements to make adjustments in the clothing for the World Jam. In Moose´s turn, Anala asked him to take off his shirt and that was what he did.

I had seen Moose shirtless several times, but this time, I do not know why it was different: I felt my throat dry and a shortness of breath, thankfully he turned his back to me, because I'm pretty sure at that time I was blushing. I think he began to exercise more after we entered the university, his muscles were more defined.

Then my phone rang, it was Kristen:

"Hello?"

"Camille, you will not believe it! We were selected in the first phase of the exchange program! "

"What?! This is serious?! "

"Yes, you have to come here to see what date is your interview!"

"I am here at the Carnival"

"See you in a bit in the dorm ..."

I hung up the phone, happy, and told the news to Anala and Moose, she hugged me, and I do not know if I was relieved or disappointed because he put his shirt back on and hugged me. I said goodbye to everyone and went to university. My interview was scheduled for next Wednesday. Coming to my dorm I saw a message saying that Kristen had gone to celebrate with her boyfriend; as I was tired of rehearsing, I dined at the dorm and went to sleep. The next day, got up early, I mean hardly slept. I must confess that I could not stop thinking about the image of Moose shirtless...

_[And I hate how much I love you boy (yeah...)  
I can't stand how much I need you (I need you...)  
And I hate how much I love you boy (oh whoa..)  
But I just can't let you go  
And I hate that I love you so (oooh..)_

During the rest of the week I decided that I would concentrate on rehearsals, but on Saturday, after the last rehearsal for the World Jam, Moose patted me on the shoulder and said:

"Cam, what if we take a ride on the ferry's wheel? After all, we're in an amusement park!"

"Seems like a good idea."

We sat down in the booth. I was a bit nervous; after all, after we made it up, we were hardly alone. During the climb, we were silent, and I was hoping that Moose not hear the beating of my heart.

He broke the silence: "I have something I wanted to ask you: Why you signed up for the exchange program?"

"Besides having the opportunity to know another country, the chances of getting a job after college are bigger and I do not want to live at the expense of Tyler and my foster family forever."

He looked at me, smiled and said: "What a relief. I thought you wanted to get back at me for what happened this semester. "

I started laughing and went to slap on his arm when he took my hand, his face approached mine and he said:

"There's something else I wanted to ask you: Monday is my interview with the dean for me to ask for the double major."

"I know that, Moose." Wow, his face was inches from mine and my legs began to shake.

"Cam, I want you to go with me ..."

"I don´t know, Moose ..."

"I want you to be the first to know if I´ll make it or not. You. And nobody else. "

When he said this, his face approached, I lowered my eyes to not have to face his huge chocolate eyes, but he gently lifted my chin, and I, running out of breath, succumbed:

"All right, I´ll go then."

The ride ended. I said good night to Moose and went out of the booth as fast as my legs allowed. It was late, and we all had combined to sleep in the park and go all together for the World Jam. Fortunately the girls were sleeping in a separate room.

During the night I could not sleep, I was thinking of what happened in the booth: Was Moose about to kiss me? Why would he do that? I´m so confused. I don´t understand why I let Moose get under my skin... to let him have this power over me, to affect me in ways nobody ever done so before.

_Said it's not fair  
How you take advantage of the fact  
That I... love you beyond the reason why  
And it just ain't right,_

Yesterday, at the World Jam, we hardly spoke. Before because we were focused on winning; and then, happy for the victory. As Moose had the interview with the dean, we returned early to the university, and each went to its dorm. We only saw each other again today at nine in when I wished good luck to him.

Thinking of what he told me on the day that we made up:

"In a scale of 1 to 10, how much do you hate me?"

I even created a scale for measuring the tremor level on my legs according to Moose´s gestures. Suddenly I am taken from my thoughts when I see he left the dean's office.

"So?"

"Yeah ... I mean ... I'm a double major ..."

"Oh ... no way, Moose! Oh my gosh ... Oh my gosh ... I can't believe it! "

I can´t contain my joy at the news, and throw myself into his arms, he holds me tight.

"I can't believe it ... What do you mean you can't believe it ..."

We let go, but he's still holding my hand.

"Cam, thank you! Thank you for being there! "

"You are welcome!"

We stared at each other for a while until our phones ring, is the message of the Pirates for us to meet at the train station.

At the train station

After we received the message, we begin to walk and Moose took my hand the same way he did when we danced on the street. When we arrived, he let go. We spread the World Jam lights near the train platform to California. When Jacob gave the signal that he saw Natalie, we met.

We watched, Natalie saw the lights and noticed our presence; she came to embrace us and asked about Luke. We saw Luke coming down the stairs, but do not say anything. Jacob smiled and Natalie followed his gaze. Luke noticed our presence, but as soon as their eyes met, it showed me that Luke forgave her and they would be very happy in California.

Seeing the happiness of the two, I got a little jealous first Tyler and Nora, and now, Luke and Natalie. Does everyone around me is lucky in love, and I do not?

Suddenly I feel a tap on my shoulder, is Moose. I turn to look at him, he lays his hands on my neck and...

Moose´s kiss - tremor level in the legs: over 9000.


	6. We Belong Together

_**A.N. – Hello, everyone!**_

_**How long, no?**_

_**How do you spent the end of 2014 and early 2015?**_

_**My life is pretty hectic with work, university, family. Barely have time to write...**_

_**This one shot happens a month after Step Up 3.**_ _**The parts in italics are what the character is thinking.**_

_**I love reading the reviews, so do not be shy!**_

_**Kisses and see you soon!**_

_**Disclaimer: As much as I wish, I do not own any of the rights of the Step Up franchise (characters and movies) and the song We Belong Together by Mariah Carey.**_

**Thursday, 01:15 am**

It was the 15th voice message he sent to Camille. He was stressed because of his double major; they had a nasty spat and broke up...

He saw his watch: one in the morning.

_No use sending more messages..._

**Friday, noon**

Lunch time. After a full day trying to contact Camille, Moose decided to try to focus in class, but it was impossible; know that his studies were the reason he was now without her, was something that made him crazy.

He decided to have lunch in the cafeteria. Upon entering, he has a shock: Sitting in a corner, Camille was talking to a guy. Suddenly, Moose hears Kristen`s voice:

"Wow, Stanley is so handsome! Don´t you think?"

"Stanley? That's the guy's name who is speaking with Camille?"

"Yes! He´s perfect: tall, dark, green eyes, a law student at Yale and lacrosse player ..."

_That´s it! I lost my appetite!_ Moose thought before he starts running towards his dorm and let Kristen talking to herself.

**Friday, 02:00pm**

Time of the beginning of the afternoon classes. _Damn it. I don´t want to go to the History of Dance class._

After what happened in the cafeteria, Moose took his IPod, put on shuffle and lay down on his bed. The music selection was excited and he almost forgot about the scene he saw in the cafeteria. Until the first verses of the song We Belong Together by Mariah Carey starts playing:

_I didn't mean it when I said_

_I didn't love you so_

_I should have held on tight_

_I never should have let you go_

_I didn't know nothing,_

_I was stupid, I was foolish_

_I was lying to myself_

And the scene of the cafeteria comes back in full force with scenes of Camille and Stanley kissing!

_The feeling that I'm feeling _

_Now that I don't hear your voice_

_Or have your touch and kiss your lips_

_Cause I don't have a choice_

_Oh what I wouldn't give _

_To have you lying by my side_

_Right here cause baby_

_When you left I lost a part of me_

_It's still so hard to believe_

_Come back baby please cause_

_We belong together_

Moose can´t take anymore: he turns off the music and runs aimlessly.

**Friday, 03:30pm**

He doesn´t know how, but comes to the Vault. Go up the elevator and reaches the roof, there begins to punch the wall. Jason, Anala and Vladd, who were rehearsing there, start trying to calm him down:

"Hey, Moose! You are a Pirate! You want to destroy the Vault?"

"I'm a real idiot! I had the perfect girlfriend, but I gave her to a law student at Yale!"

"What?! You and Camille broke up?! You barely made a month of dating ..."

"And it's all my fault ... And now? How will I achieve Camille back if I have to compete with a lacrosse player ...?"

"Moose, listen to me: Camille is in love with you for a while now, it is impossible for her to have forgotten that in one day! You just need to talk to her ..."

"That's the problem. I have already left more than 30 messages on her cell phone, and she did not return. And after seeing the two together in the cafeteria ... I don´t know, guys, but I think I lost her ..."

"What is this, Moose? Where is that guy who said that nothing is impossible?"

"I don´t know ... Well, thanks for listen my outburst. Now I have to go back to university, I have to deliver a report on Monday ..."

"Bye, Moose!"

After Moose´s departure, Jason and Anala call the other Pirates:

"Hey, guys! Emergency meeting!"

"Wow! What happened?"

"We have a code red!"

"Our dear friends Moose and Camille are going through a bump in their relationship and we will help them!"

"Nala and I thought we'd do this ..."

**Saturday, 10:00**

* phone ringing *

"Hello?"

"Camille, dear! How nice to talk to you!"

"Hi, Anala! How are you?"

"Great! That's why I'm calling you. I want to invite you to go to the Club celebrate the fact that as of now I have a job!"

"That´s nice! But I don´t know if I'll ..."

"How come?"

"Moose and I, well, we're not seeing each other, and you know he loves going to the Club, I don´t want to meet with him ..."

"Do not worry, Jason talked to him and he said that he is not coming because he has to deliver a report on Monday. Please, Camille!"

"Okay! What time do I have to be there?

"How about at nine?"

"O.K. See you at night."

"See you at night."

**Saturday, 1:00 pm**

"Wow! You look beautiful with this dress, Camille!"

"I don´t know, Kris ... He does not even make my style…"

"But you should! You look amazing! Today the whole club night will look at you!"

"Do you think I should buy it to go to the Club?"

"Of course! And the price is great!"

**Saturday, 09: 00pm**

"Hi, Jacob!"

"Hello, Camille! You look very pretty today!"

"Thank you! Where is Anala?"

"She just went through here with wet hair, saying that the dryer broke. She took it for Jason to fix it."

"Well ... Doesn´t she wants to cancel ..."

"No! Jason is quick in this type of repair!"

"So I think I'll wait."

"That's right! I and the twins are doing some cleaning. And since we clean the rooms and the Sneaker room ..."

"Go to the room of one of you would be weird ... I think I'm going to the Sneaker room."

"I tell Nala you will be there! See you later!

"See you later!"

Camille walked into the Sneaker room slowly. Not really wanted to go there, because that was the room Moose liked the most. _Moose_. Even separated, at the thought of his name, Camille's heart starts racing. She listened to every message he left her, but is unsure. Since they started dating, everything was great between them, until last week when things got complicated_. And if we go back to dating, but we cannot be together?_

**Saturday, 9:05 pm**

*phone ringing *

"Hello?"

"Moose, you need to come to the Vault!"

"What happened, Jason?"

"It is the boom box room! The central sound system crashed and I need your help!"

"I'll just take a quick shower and go to the Vault!"

"You don´t have to write a report?"

"Yes, but the way I'm stressed, I know I'll get a F anyway!"

"Well, see you later."

"See ya."

**Saturday, 9:25 pm**

Moose comes to safe and is received by Ticks:

"Hey, guys, okay?"

"Beauty, Moose!"

"Have you seen Jason around?"

"Jason just left to buy some parts of the sound system ..."

"Yeah, he should be back in half an hour."

"Wow ... What do I do?"

"Why do not you go to the Sneaker room? Luke sent some dope models from California!"

"Good idea, guys! You are not going as well?"

"No, we have to keep an eye on the Club tonight. But feel free, we know you will love to go there."

"See you, guys!"

Moose accelerates the step because you want to see the new shoes that Luke sent. Once there, a surprise: _I'm dreaming_, that's what he thought. He had never seen Camille so beautiful.

She was wearing nude platform shoes and a blue bandage dress which highlighted all the curves of her body. His wavy hair, shining with the light that was made to highlight the sneakers exposed on the wall.

A little afraid he thought about getting out of there, but puts his fear aside:

"Um ... Hi ..."

"Hi ... What are you doing here? Anala said you had a report ..."

"Yes, but Jason called me saying that the sound system of the boom box room had broken. I came here and found you ..."

"Anala should be ready to go to the Club." Said Camille already on the way out.

Moose prevents her outing:

"Camille, wait! I have to tell you something!"

"You've said everything you wanted on Wednesday!"

"You don´t know how much I'm sorry for what I said. Please, Cam, give me one more chance to prove that I love you!"

"Moose, we tried, but I think we should go back to being just friends ..."

"I don´t want to be just your friend. I will not stand to see you with another guy. Camille, I know, I was an idiot to say that we should take a break so I could review my priorities I finally understand: You are not a priority in my life. You are my life. Dancing is nothing if I cannot dance with you! And what good is to do well in engineering in order to have a good job, if you are not living with me after graduation? "

For a moment, Camille is astonished with Moose´s statement, but finally asks:

"If we were dating now, you would ever want to live with me?"

"Yes! Please, Cam, say you give me a chance!"

Camille had already forgiven Moose after the 1st voice message, but to hear a declaration of those live was much better!

Instead of saying she decided to act, she approached him to give him a light kiss on his lips, but Moose, anticipating her actions, pulled her by the waist and deepened the kiss, causing both to run out of breath. They were interrupted by the Pirates:

"Ahem. It looks like you are back ..." said Jason while the others applaud and whistle.

The young couple smile at each other and Camille hide her flushed face in Moose´s neck, who replied:

"Yes, and it seems that it was set up..."

"Well, we knew you were going to get back together, only decided to lend a helping hand." Anala says.

"What if we go to the Club to celebrate?" Ask the Ticks.

"I think we should leave the lovebirds alone. They will join us when they are ready." Jacob said, and that's what others have done.

Soon after they left, Moose whispers in Camille's ear:

"I love you so much. You have no idea how much I missed you! When I saw you talking to that guy from Yale, I almost died."

"That guy from Yale? Stanley?"

"That's the one! He was not flirting with you?"

"No." she said, smiling. "He is Nora´s cousin. He came to play a friendly against NYU and then we went to lunch in the cafeteria. He left soon after."

Camille put her arms around Moose´s neck. He sees the golden sparks in her hazel eyes.

He would never get tired of looking at Camille's eyes. Moose clasped her waist and brought her closer to him, happy to have it again so close to his body.

He knew how fortunate he was to have met Camille, to be her best friend, to be her boyfriend; and he knew they were going to be more.

They exchanged another passionate kiss.

_We belong together_. He thought. _Definitely._


End file.
